


Dressing Room Shenanigans

by cinip



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Oneshot, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinip/pseuds/cinip
Summary: “Why won’t you tell me where you’re going?”“B-because!” retorted Eli, rubbing her arm with her own hand awkwardly. Nozomi smirked. Eli gulped.“Is it, embarrasing?” She ran her fingers up Eli’s arm, and paused at her elbow.“Of course n-not,” stammered Eli, but Nozomi had already picked up. She walked her fingers further up her arm.“Inappropriate?”“No!” exclaimed Eli. The librarian gave the two of them a dirty look.“Hmm.”





	Dressing Room Shenanigans

Eli felt a shiver go down her spine as her girlfriend’s delicate fingers brushed against her shoulders.

“Someone’s tense,” Nozomi breathed into her ear, giving her shoulders an extra rub. “Are you stressed out? Did I surprise you?” Eli gulped as Nozomi moved her hand further down her back, tracing next to the path of her bra straps.

“No, you didn’t,” said Eli. “I don’t get surprised by simple things like you touching me when I’m not expecting- eep!” Nozomi grinned as she squeezed Eli’s sides. 

“Nozomi!” cursed Eli under her breath. “We’re in a library.” Nozomi licked her lips, making sure Eli had eye contact with her the whole time her tongue was out.

“Libraries are sooo boring,” complained Nozomi just loudly enough to get a dirty look from the university’s librarian. Her eyes filled with mischief as she leaned closer to Eli to whisper into her ear again. “We could have some more fun if we went somewhere more...private.” Eli’s grip snapped the pencil she was holding in half. She covered her face with her other hand so Nozomi wouldn’t see how much she was blushing, but Nozomi knew better anyways.

“I have an...errand to run,” said Eli softly, looking away from Nozomi.

“I’ll go with you,” said Nozomi, sitting down in the chair next to Eli. She then put her leg on Eli’s lap. “After you finish up with this boring stuff.”

“No, you really don’t want to,” said Eli, slamming her book shut. “But maybe we could meet up after I’m done, and-“ Nozomi put her finger up to Eli’s lips. Eli felt her lip quivering at the touch. 

“Right now I’m in the mood just to  _ be _ with you, Elicchi,” said Nozomi, brushing some of Eli’s light hair out of her face.

“Nozomi,” protested Eli, before putting her books back in her bag. She cursed herself internally for not getting up on this errand sooner, since Nozomi seemed just in the right mood to have some fun. With their new college schedules, finding time for the two of them to be together had been rather difficult, and had only frustrated the both of them. “I’ll try to be quick.”

“Please take me with you~!” sang Nozomi, holding on to Eli’s arm as she stood up. “Why won’t you tell me where you’re going?”

“B-because!” retorted Eli, rubbing her arm with her own hand awkwardly. Nozomi smirked. Eli gulped.

“Is it, embarrasing?” She ran her fingers up Eli’s arm, and paused at her elbow. 

“Of course n-not,” stammered Eli, but Nozomi had already picked up. She walked her fingers further up her arm.

“Inappropriate?” 

“No!” exclaimed Eli. The librarian gave the two of them a dirty look. 

“Hmm,” said Nozomi, rubbing her fingers in circles along Eli’s collarbone in ways that made Eli wish she wasn’t in a library right now. Nozomi reached her hand down Eli’s shirt and paused when she hit her target. “You’re going bra shopping, aren’t you?” Eli’s face was redder than before, and she quickly pushed Nozomi’s hand out of her shirt.

“Yes,” she whispered a bit louder than she intended. Nozomi wrapped her arms right under Eli’s chest, and hugged her tightly. She nestled her head right next to Eli’s.

“Take me with you please, I love~ bra shopping,” she whined, leaning onto Eli from behind. Eli felt Nozomi’s own breasts rubbing against her back and said a silent prayer of thanks this experience. 

“Fine,” said Eli. “But you better be a help and not a hindrance. Don’t make this awkward for me.” Nozomi squeezed her again.

“I wont,” she said with a wink.

  
  


“This one’s so~ cute!” exclaimed Nozomi, holding up a see through lacy red bra for Eli. “You would look just  _ darling _ in this one.”

“I just need a functional one right now,” said Eli, tugging at her bra clasp through her shirt. “This one’s killing me. And besides, I’m sure thats not the right size.” 

“Oh, is that so?” asked Nozomi, putting the bra back on the hanger. “Let me find one in your size.” 

“You don’t even know what size I-“ Eli couldn’t finish her sentence before Nozomi cupped her hands around her breasts and gave them a slight squeeze. 

“Now I do,” smirked Nozomi, pretending to count on her fingers. Eli blushed and  _ tried _ to pretend she was upset, but failed.

“We’re in public still,” she said softly.

“And?” teased Nozomi. “Thats what makes it more fun.” Eli sighed and looked through the rack of plain beige bras. 

“This one has a matching panties set,” said Nozomi, holding up an even lacier black bra. “Please?”

“Nozomi, that will totally show through my uniform,” whined Eli. “I only brought enough money for one bra, stop tempting me.”

“How about you buy your boring beige one and I’ll buy you this fun one?” offered Nozomi. She gave Eli her puppy dog eyes that made Eli’s heart just melt.

“I suppose if you’re buying it, I might as well take you up on the offer,” said Eli awkwardly as Nozomi’s face lit up with glee. She checked the size tag on it discreetly and noted that Nozomi had gotten her new size exactly right. Huh. 

Eli grabbed her plain bra off the rack and the one Nozomi picked out and walked towards the dressing rooms. 

“I’ll go try these on real quick and-“ 

“Ooh! Fun, fun,” squealed Nozomi, pushing past Eli and sitting down in the dressing room chair. “Front row view.” Eli covered her face with the bras.

“Is this even allowed?” she asked, getting butterflies in her stomach from being in the same dressing room as Nozomi.

“Who cares,” said Nozomi, wrapping her hands around Eli’s waist. “I can hold your clothes for you.” Eli felt her palms start sweating as she untucked her shirt from her skirt. She’d undressed before Nozomi plenty of times in a normal locker room, but never in such close quarters like this before. 

“Need some help?” asked Nozomi, undoing one of the bottom buttons on Eli’s shirt. Eli grinned sheepishly and nodded. Nozomi unbuttoned another one. “I’m not really good at unbuttoning these off other people, perhaps I need some practice.”

“Nozomi,” said Eli, completely and utterly embarrassed at the thought that everyone in the shop could probably hear them right now. Nozomi purred.

“I can’t wait to get this off you,” she said, pushing her finger through the hole of the button she just undid. Her hands met up with Eli’s in the middle of the shirt and she brushed the backs of them together.

“I’m going to turn around now,” said Eli, letting go of Nozomi’s hands and turning around.

“Aw,” whined Nozomi as Eli slipped her shirt off her arms and unclasped her old bra. Nozomi handed the beige one to her and she quickly fumbled with it before putting it on.

“This seems to fit nicely,” said Nozomi, cupping Eli’s breast from behind. “It fees more comfortable than the other one.”

“For me too, you know,” teased Eli. Now it was Nozomi’s turn to blush. She then handed Eli the lacy bra.

“They’re the same size, I don’t need to try that one on too,” said Eli, immediately regretting how awkward she was being. She silently wished she could release some of the tension she’d been harboring.

“But it’s a different brand,” noted Nozomi, spinning the panties around her finger. Eli snatched them out of Nozomi’s hands.

“Okay fine,” she said, reaching to unclasp her bra.

“Wait, I can help with that,” murmered Nozomi into her ear. Eli bit her lip. Oh, what the heck. She grabbed Nozomi’s hands and led them to the back, right to where the clasp was.

“Released!” said Nozomi as she undid the clasp, helping Eli out of the bra. She removed her hands while Eli put on the lacy one. 

“Nozomi, I think this is totally see throu……” Eli dropped the beige bra once she turned around and saw Nozomi halfway through taking her own shirt off.

“Eli, I’m stuck, I need some help,” teased Nozomi, giving Eli a little wink.

“What are you doing,” muttered Eli to herself as she pulled Nozomi’s shirt up and off over her head. She couldn’t help but stare at Nozomi’s perfectly formed chest.

“It’s only fair, I got to see you undress,” said Nozomi, looking down at the panties in Eli’s hands. “Aren’t you going to try those on too?” Eli’s cheeks reddened again. She clenched her fists together before letting out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

“You know what? Why not.” And with that, her skirt hit the floor. Nozomi rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

“Close your eyes,” said Eli. Nozomi grabbed Eli’s old bra and tied it around her head. Eli smirked. She quickly took off her current underwear and slipped the lacy panties on.

“Can I look now?” asked Nozomi, pawing at her own skirt. Eli took the bra off Nozomi’s face. Nozomi gasped as she studied Eli’s figure. 

“You’re looking like a snack to me,” chirred Nozomi, tracing her fingers from the tops of Eli’s panties up to her bra.

“If I’m a snack, then you’re a three course meal,” said Eli, her eyes completely glued to Nozomi’s half naked body. She tugged a bit more on Nozomi’s skirt and it came clean off.

“I had a feeling wearing a matching set would have come in handy today,” said Nozomi before giving Eli a kiss on the cheek. Eli let out a little gasp of surprise before kissing Nozomi straight on the mouth, and then again, and again until their tongues were twisted together. 

“You know what’s better than a matching set?” asked Eli between kisses. 

“What?” asked Nozomi, placing her hands on Eli’s breasts before leaning in for another kiss.

“No set.” 

And with that, Nozomi stripped completely down. Eli had seen Nozomi completely naked only a few times before; one was when she accidentally walked in on her during a shower and was too shocked to actually take in what she saw, and the other times were during hot springs visits where it really wasn’t customary to stare at people. This was neither of those times, so Eli relished in the view.

“I knew you had it in you,” cooed Nozomi, running her thumbs under the bands of Eli’s panties and giving them a slight snap. Nozomi then slid her hand down the front and found her target quite effortlessly. Eli let out a noise she didn’t know she was capable of making. “Now lets take these off so we don’t ruin them, I haven’t bought them for you yet, you know.” Eli quickly took the panties off and set them on top of her other clothes in the corner of the dressing room. 

“Nozomi…” whined Eli as she brougt Nozomi’s hands closer to her. “Don’t stop.” Nozomi pushed her down onto the chair and straddled her lap, making sure to spread Eli’s legs apart just enough. She gave Eli a quick peck on the cheek before resting her chin on Eli’s shoulder. Then, she gave Eli another, rougher, rub, this time going in circles, right to the rhythm of Eli’s erratic breaths. Eli bit her lip as she grabbed Nozomi’s hair and pulled, trying to keep herself upright in the chair. She dug her heels into the floor.

“Does this count as making it “awkward for you”?” teased Nozomi. Eli’s hands had made their way from Nozomi’s hair to her back. She felt a bead of sweat drip down her face. Five minutes ago she had been too embarrassed to let Nozomi watch her change fully, but right now she didn’t care in the slightest.

“Technically, yes. But I don’t mind right now,” she murmured between breaths, sliding her hands around to the front to cup Nozomi’s full breasts together. Nozomi’s other hand played with a strand of her hair as she kissed Eli at the top of her neck, and then lower, and lower.

“No...zo...mi…” breathed Eli to the rhythm of the pulses Nozomi was giving her. She let out another sound she hadn’t known she was capable of making. Then, she rolled head backwards and looked up at the blinding dressing room light, and reminded herself that they  _ were _ in public,  _ weren’t they _ . 

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door and Nozomi cupped her hand over Eli’s mouth to keep her from screaming. Eli’s heartrate skyrocketed more than it already had as she realized that Nozomi was too far away from the door to have made that noise. 

“Excuse me, but could you ladies please not… _ make love  _ in the dressing rooms? You’re scaring away all the other customers,” said one of the employees. Eli burried her face in Nozomi’s chest and held her tightly, feeling the butterflies in her stomach swarming around. 

“Sorry, when does your shift end?” called out Nozomi.

“In about fifteen minutes,” said the employee. Nozomi gave Eli a pat on the head. She then ran her fingers through Eli’s light hair, untangling it a bit.

“We can just wait fifteen minutes so it’s not too embarrassing,” said Nozomi softly. Eli looked up at her and brushed her cheek with the back of her hand.

“Okay,” she said, taking a deep breath. She kissed Nozomi on the cheek. “So, my place or yours.”

“That wasn’t good enough for you?” teased Nozomi, narrowing her eyes. Eli smirked.

“I thought you’d like to have a turn too, you know,” said Eli, putting her hand on Nozomi’s lap. Nozomi blushed. She then shifted her position so she was sitting more comfortable on Eli’s lap, and Eli held her tightly, not wanting to let go.

“My place,” said Nozomi. “There’s no one there to hear us this time.” Eli covered her face with her hands.

“Oh, don’t remind me.” 


End file.
